Tales of Cuisinia
by Rofl Master
Summary: 7 years ago the Symphonia Heros saved the world, from Yggdrassil, but a old evil organization is out to ressurect their long lost Cooking King: Wreilia. They will need the recipe of Uhr, something that the Wonder Chef only has. CHAP 6 IS UP
1. Chapter 1: A NEW RPG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wonder Chef the Dark Chef Alliance, any Tales of Symphonia miscellaneous characters and Tales of Symphonia and Namco. I wish I did though.**

**First of all: This fanfic I am planning on keeping and writing until it's done so I have prepared some rulz for Reviewing. (Those of you who read my ToS: The Musical you'll know wat Im talking about.)**

**#1: NO FLAMES!**

**#2: PLZ GIVE SUGGESTIONS, ESPECIALLY WHEN ASKED.**

**#3: PLZ GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZISM.**

**#4: AND MOST OF ALL IF YOU FIND IT GOOD, PLZ GIVE GOOD REVIEWS.**

**And that's all for my review rulz, ty for reading them.**

**Plz people I am not in a good mood for no reviews at all, so if you read, then u must review, but it must be one followed according to my rulz.**

**Now plz enjoy this story of Cooking.**

_**Tales of Cuisinia**_

**Chapter 1: A New RPG.**

Regal had just finished locking down the Lezerano Company, it was night time, so he took a walk to the beach to clear his mind. _Everybody was growing older and everybody must have changed by now_. Was what he thought, he wanted to tell Lloyd the great success from his revitalization projects and the destruction of the Expheres. But he had to go to sleep first.

"Regal wake up! HURRY COME QUICKLY!." Shouted a pink haired little girl.

"What is it… Why did you have to wake me up at 6:00 in the morning."

Presea had no time to speak, so she grabbed Regal's arm and started to pull him outside to where he saw a man laying on the ground. The man was weak and held a fork in his hands, with a chef hat. He was coughing out blood and his shirt was torn. He looked like he was attacked by something, or _someone_.

"Regal! Is… ugh… that you? Ugh! Come here." Said the weak chef.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"The Dark Chef Alliance… They attacked me… … I am weak, and I am dying-"

"How? Where? Why did they attack you? Answer me!"

The Wonder Chef stood up, though struggling, he held out his hand as if to shake Regal's hand who no longer wearing his handcuffs.

"Here take this!... It's why they attacked me, they wanted it, but luckily they didn't get it… You're the only one who can save mankind from them… This recipe… it's the one that will resurrect the most powerful chef of their Dark Chef Alliance: Wreilia… We Wonder Chefs have a legacy, and with no one to keep it, the Dark Chefs will sure win this war… remember Regal Bryant… the battle may be over, but the war is still on… and you WILL win… I trust you can do it… Before I go to the World of Cuisine, you must know where their Headquarters is. It is located in the Toize Valley Mine, behind the door that was sealed, Now… Goodbye, my friend."

At that the Wonder Chef fell down and collapsed to his death. Regal placed his hand on his Exphere and felt the Mana had dissipated from his body. He then took his Exphere and placed it on the fork. He took it in as a memorial for the Wonder Chef's death.

"Regal…? What will you do now?"

"I am going to defeat the Dark Chef Alliance… by myself. And it's ok I can handle myself out there. Besides there are no monsters, Martel is here and there is no such thing as the World Regeneration Journey anymore, so Martel won't have any trials for the Chosen. But now I am the new Wonder Chef the Chosen of Chefs and I must fulfill the Wonder Chef's legacy."

Regal Bryant went home wore anything that would prove useful for his journey, even his grieves. He grabbed all his cooking utensils and his recipes. He then went shopping, but since he was the President of the Lezerano Company he had a discount. He especially bought ingredients and food, because on this journey, he would need to battle with his food. The Dark Chef Alliance are ruthless Chefs, and they will not stand for incompetence, so Regal then said his goodbyes to the Lezerano Company, and left Presea in charge.

He then left Altimira, and went on his Rheaird to the Toize Valley Mine the place in which he destroyed. He thought to himself the Dark Chef Alliance probably set a new base somewhere else. But he couldn't be too sure.

He landed at the place, but what was different about the mine was that he saw a huge boulder blocking the side of the broken door of the Mine. He thought this was weird because when he destroyed it there were no huge boulders.

"Super Swallow Kick!"

And that attack had destroyed the boulder revealing a hidden passage, a tunnel that lead even deeper in the Mine. He walked in, with caution. He was expecting to trip on a trap or be seen by a projector. But so far so good, he didn't fall into any traps. When he walked about what seemed like a mile in, he saw a shadow hanging from the sealing. He looked up and something moved, but then he realized it just a cave worm.

"Whew! I thought it was someone."

_Woosh_!

A figure jumped down in black, he wore exactly like the Wonder Chef except for the evil aura surrounding him, and the bat insignia on his shirt. It looked like a bat curry or something, he then realized that he was in for a battle.

"So you are the new Wonder Chef eh? Oo Lookey right here, look what I got… (He held up a bat,) You see this I am going to cook it. Oh yeah and don't think I'm going to let you just prance yourself into our base and destroy anything. Because you are in for a battle Chosen Chef!"

Both Chefs got out their cooking utensils and started to cook.

**So what do you think? Like it?… Love it?… Good. Remember: Review! Or else I will track you down and you wished you never even knew the meaning of the word nightmare, because I will be your living nightmare and haunt you wherever you are. Thanks for reading, you had better review; according to the rulz of course. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Batty Cook Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wonder Chef the Dark Chef Alliance, any Tales of Symphonia miscellaneous characters and Tales of Symphonia and Namco. I wish I did though.**

**Plz people remember I am not in a good mood for no reviews at all, so if you read, then u must review, but it must be one followed according to my rulz.**

**Here is Chapter 2, and REVIEW plz.**

_**Tales of Cuisinia**_

**Chapter 2: The Batty Cook Off.**

The Dark Chef started to cook his bat, and all Regal could see were him tossing ingredients and spices into his dish. He was placing things like… well fist of all he had cut off the bat's head and body and left just the wings. Regal was wondering how he obtained a bat if there were cave worms about, and he was also wondering what he would make for his dish. He assumed it would have to accommodate with the environment and then it hit him… Cave worms!

"Ah… This smells ni-i-i-i-i-ce; it's going to knock your socks off… HAHAHAHA… Huh? What are _you_ doing?." Asked the Dark Chef.

Regal jumped up the ceiling and caught a Cave worm. He then killed it, with his triple kick. The Cave Worm was full of bacteria so he cooked it extra long and extra hot. So he could kill the bacteria. Now Worm wasn't what you would call something delectable, but that's what being the Wonder Chef is all about: trying to make the best of what you have.

"Wonder Chef… you must have a lot of guts to try to come here all by yourself? And… bringing the recipe too along with you… very foolish of you. Well I have been sent from the boss of this here base, and I… Ricktor of the Bats will cook something that will drive you _batty_. HAHAHA!"

"Look, I fought one of you goons a long time ago and I don't think you will prove to be any harder?"

"Ha… you mean Dan? He is small fry compared to us, he isn't nearly as a good chef. Dan was a trainee sent to test the Wonder Chefs powers… He met a pitiful end… or at least that's what I heard. You see Wrily, he is the leader of this Dark Chef Alliance Base, and he doesn't tolerate failure as do the other Dark Chef Leaders. And his motto for failure is: You either die a fast and swift death or you a slow and painful one, but either way you meet the end result of failure… I don't give shit for you. But why am I telling you this, you will never be able to see him anyway after I'm through with you."

Ricktor was cooking his bat wing dish like there was no tomorrow, but he was finished cooking, the spices and the ingredients were all added, what was it he was waiting for was what Regal was wondering. But he had his own dish to worry about, this was only the first obstacle after all.

"Hiyah! Yes I got one… now if only this bat was a mother bat… too bad. But I got her baby…"

"Huh? What, you are going to cook another bat?"

"You'll see…"

Minutes later, of what seemed like Ricktor was going batty, looking from ceiling to ceiling, wall to wall, floor to floor, looking what seemed like nothing. Or waiting, he was waiting for the right time to make his dish good. Regal was rather mesmerized by what he was doing, and almost forgot his own dish. He was wondering if he was waiting for something to improve his dish, then he had better think of some other way other than just adding spices and cooking. He stopped, and started to meditate. Besides he was already done, but he was still missing something, since he took a taste test every so often.

"Hmm… he's meditating; hmm… that's how I got to where I am standing here today… I wonder… he may have a chance to beating me… but he still haven't met my secret recipe yet…"

After a long time sitting for nothing, Ricktor saw something flash across his eye. It was his chance! Regal saw it in his mind, it was another bat, but what would he want to do with a mother bat anyway. Regal was waiting for the answer for his dish, his dish tasted sweet, he wanted it to taste crunchy. But what could help?

"Yes, come here little bat… don't be afraid… lookey right here I got your baby. Oh…he's right over here… or here… or here… or here… good perfect… … YES I got it!"

Ricktor grabbed the bats mouth as it was wide open, and he grabbed something out of is pocket, and it looked like something made of magitechnology, it was some kind of machine. It had a horn of an instrument, and some weird knobs and buttons on it. Ricktor grabbed the instrument and pressed a combination of buttons and… then he grabbed an empty shaker. The machine activated and it started to make a sucking sound and poof, the bat fell to the ground and looked like it died. Ricktor then let the baby bat go free.

"Oops… I guess I accidentally activated the ferment button on my Wave Vacuum. It sucked all his oxygen out by accident, plus since I have holding it by its throat he couldn't breath so it suffocated… too bad… it was probably a good mother too… oh well."

Ricktor's words and inconsiderate to animals didn't make Regal flinch at all… He was concentrating on the missing ingredient for his dish. He was thinking hard on something that would help him… He prayed that the Wonder Chef could help him… then a vision hit him… He saw the Wonder Chef picking up a sparkling rock, and pointing to it… then he said something to him… "Eat what the ingredients eat… don't let it suffocate… give it breath… give it life." And that taught Regal something, that's what was missing… breath. He woke up and saw the glittering rock on the ground…

"Well… you awakened… that was a long time… I'm done… what about you?"

"You're finished; I am going to make my dish breathe… Prepare to get your taste buds a knock out, Ricktor!"

At that, Regal grabbed the sparkling rock and grinded it to bits, then he place it in his shaker and started to sprinkle it all over his worm, he even stuffed the insides with it… he then realized what he would call his dish.

"Ricktor… my dish is called "Hinfuel Stuffed Worm!"."

"Okay… eat this… it's my signature dish, "Bat Sound Wave Curry."

Each presented their dishes… Regal's, Cave Worm stuffed with the sparkling rock called Hinfuel, and Ricktor's, two Bat Wings lying side by side and each were pulsing with red, and bulging colors.

After a while, they all tasted each other's dish and the dishes each were empty, since it was rude to not finish your opponent's dish. They then packed up their cooking utensils, and washed their plates, outside in the sunlight…

"Ricktor… your dish was…… it had something in it I couldn't place my finger on it… But it was wonderful… The bat wings were special… I didn't think cooking bat was still legal nowadays, but it tasted unbelievable, but then again I haven't tasted them before, and then again, I thought bat wings would taste awful, but you made them taste good… I think."

"Regal, your dish… I am sorry, you are my better… "

"… Hmm… I see… You are sorry because you didn't give your food the breath to help it live… you gave it something from it's own mouth, but that's how you suffocated it."

Tell me… what was in your dish?"

"I gave it what Cave Worms like to eat the most, Hinfuel Rocks… The Wonder Chef helped me on that one…"

"What do you mean, you are the Wonder Chef now, anyway, I have learned a valuable lesson from you Regal Bryant, we shall meet again…We Dark Chefs don't' give up that easily. Oh yeah and here take this…"

Ricktor handed Regal a card… shaped like a bat… in it was a code: 6073. Regal wondered what this was for.

"Wait… I have a question what did you use for your dish?"

"The bat's echolocation waves, but you were right I shouldn't feed it his own breath, I should give it what it eats. Thanks Regal, and if your wondering what that card does, it grants you access deeper into the tunnel, where you will fight someone stronger than me. Goodbye."

At that Ricktor walked away.

"… Ricktor where will you go now?"

"I will go in hiding…"

And after he had said that he had trailed off into the distance. And Regal walked back into the tunnel, deeper and deeper he went.

**So what about that… Ricktor and Regal become a bit of friends and a bit of rivals. Regal still has more challengers before Wrily, the leader of the Base. Review, or I will haunt you.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Guardian Chef

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tales of Symphonia characters, except for the Dark Chef Alliance chefs, that I made up.**

**Sorry this took so long, I've been working on other fanfics, so anyway here it is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy. And plz review.**

_**Tales of Cusinia.**_

**_Chapter 3: The Mysterious Guardian Chef._**

The ground crunched under Regal's feet, clutching with his right hand the card, which will allow him access deeper into the base. He looked around and he saw the dead mother bat that Ricktor killed, he picked it up.

"Hm… dead…" Regal was about to place the bat on the floor when the bat's wings started to beat against his hand, "Still alive, well then take this, it will help you." Regal placed an apple gel in the bat's mouth, and it slowly swallowed it, "Good."

Regal looked at the bat as it lifted its wings and started to beat its wings against his palm again, struggling to fly. Regal then noticed that it was upside-down and turned it, then he saw the bat flew away wobbling.

"Hm, this must be the door that I'm supposed to open." Said Regal as he saw a huge door about 5 meters away from him, "… Now what am I supposed to do to open this door?" pondered Regal as he was searching, but before he could find what he was supposed to do he heard voices coming behind the door.

"But Wrily, the Chosen Chef is just outside, he is going to come in." said a gruff voice.

"Well then don't keep him waiting, go outside and greet him with your dishes…Then go and find Ricktor… and don't come back unless you bring him back ALIVE! Understood!"

"Yes sir!" said the chef as he placed his hand on his hand and saluted.

After Regal heard this conversation he saw the huge door move a bit, then Regal a huge knob turn pushing against a beam that lead to another knob, this one turned and hit against another beam that spread to two halves. Then the door slid open in two halves, one going to the bottom and the other to the ceiling, and what came into Regal's view was a Dard Chef. This Dark Chef wore the same purple outfit, but this time he had a glasses and a fork for an insignia on his hat unlike the bat on Ricktor's. He was a huge chef, about a head taller than Regal and looked mean, or maybe (over-cooked) over-worked. (A/N: Haha joking around, okay I'll shut up now.) But one main unique feature of this chef was his stature, he didn't look like he was a huge ogre, maybe he was a kind person on the inside, but something about him seemed out of line.

"So you defeated Ricktor? Well that don't matter, for he will be dead soon-"

Regal was getting tired of his talking, "Alright, then let's cook!"

"Not yet… (huh? Asked Regal) my boss Wrily said to greet you, and greet you I shall…"

Then the Guardian Chef walked to the right of a passage, and ushered Regal to follow him. The walked down the passage and turned a left, while they were walking Regal was wondering how obedient this guy was, and was wondering what kind of training they had here. Then just when he asked that question he saw a light that shone across a part of the hallway from his left and he looked and it was a window, so he looked through it.

What he saw made his face grow with surprise in a lot of ways, it was a room that was about two floors down, and that made Regal notice that this base had more than one floor.

"… Hm, why are you stopping?... Oh, so you found our training facility. What you see is what makes those puny and impudent trainees to a top-notch chef."

Regal looked at what they were doing and it was appalling. There was a tall chef just like the Guardian and he had a whip in one of his hand and the other was a speaker. He looked very proud of himself and was shouting through his speaker.

"Ha! If you are appalled by that, then look right here…" said the chef as he pointed a bit of ways down the passage to another window and Regal followed and watched.

"What you see here is a training facility for half-elves…" he looked like he was going to laugh maniacally, but didn't.

"This… you people are like the Desians!"

"Yes, and we take pride in that… HAHAHA!" said the Dark Chef.

Regal looked with a clenched fist and wanted to smash the window, he was felt like the world changed obviously, but what he thought was wrong, but this was taking just too far. He was fed up, now he wanted to destroy the Dark Chefs even more.

"Take me to wherever you want to take me to, but wherever it is we have to battle, you understand!" said Regal still looking at the suffering the half-elves are taking.

"Whatever…" said the chef as he walked some more paying no attention to Regal who was lacking behind.

The two chefs continued walking leaving behind the training facilities. As Regal walked away he wondered why the Dark Chefs were imitating the Desians, he was still thinking back as to what he saw: He saw the half-elves being lashed at every time they messed up, and that was plenty since they were nervous and scared out of their wits. But some of them kept their heads held high. The elves had to cook with extreme proficiency, or they were lashed. Actually in this training facility he saw a number of whipmasters, and they looked like they've been starving for months, since they were begging for food, which lead them to be lashed. But one specific individual made Regal even more mad and sad at the same time. He saw a half-elf that cried for some reason, but he drowned out agony the person felt, and witnessed a Dark Chef walk by and took out a tong and placed it in a burning fire stove, with coal, it heated up and then he tore off the shirt not caring of the gender and stuck it right at the spine of the half-elf and made him cry even more. Eventually he died. And fell to the ground, the Dark Chef laughed and shouted something to the other half-elves who had immediately started to resume work, but even more vigilant this time.

"Where are you leading me to?" asked Regal, still angry, but kept a cool face.

"Almost there, just around this corridor and we will reach the kitchen." Said the chef as he turned to the corridor.

Regal walked some more and glanced at a mirror at a top corner to his right a shadowy figure. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes and then he looked behind him, wondering who or what he saw. But what he saw was nothing, or so what he thought.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Regal as he tripped on a rock, since it was a rocky tunnel, just as he neared the turn to the corridor.

The Dark Chef heard him but didn't stop to wait. Besides Regal was fine and got up and dusted him. He saw rubbles and some dust come off of his apron, but what he didn't know was that a very important thing fell out of him. He continued to walk and not paying any attention to a piece of paper that was left on the ground, collecting dust, but was soon picked up by the shadow that he saw.

"Ah, finally you come."

Regal heard his voice but saw nothing because a flashing light emitted from the kitchen. When the light became adjusted to his eye, he saw a huge kitchen with stoves and everything. He was amazed, but that didn't distract him from his quest.

"Now get your cooking utensils out and cook!"

Regal immediately got his cooking utensils out and started to set up his pans and everything. He set up a pre-heated the stove and started to wash his ingredients, but right before he turned his back to the chef he saw that the chef was just standing there doing nothing with his arms folded.

"Hm, why aren't you cooking?"

"It's okay; I can wait… right after you start to cook."

And Regal grew suspicious, and started to wonder what kind of chef he was, he didn't seem like any ordinary Dark Chef, he seem heartless, but on the other hand, doesn't seem to show it. He seemed calm and relaxed, but he also seemed very intimidating.

"Okay, I'm done washing." Said Regal as he started to cook.

"… HAHAHAHA! Good Regal, keep it up!" said the chef.

Regal was wondering what was so funny, "WHAT'S so funny! '?'" popped in Regal's head as he saw the chefs glasses start to pulsate with red and purple colours, as he saw him standing there with a huge evil grin across his face. He was like transfixed.

"What are you looking at Regal? Cook! The half-elves are counting on you. HAHAHA!" laughed the gruff voice, as it started to turn to a higher pitch.

Regal upon hearing the remark the chef made to him, started to grow mad because he remembered how cruel these guys were. Sure he witnessed death especially the death he caused upon by killing Alicia, but killing another half-elf from such a long time, had brought very painful memories and had brought up the ideals that Lloyd had, he started to think if he could destroy all the Dark Chefs then no one will suffer, no cook, or chef that is.

Then the glasses cracked and started, and the insignia on the chef's headband started to charge another reddish purple glow, "Whoa, now you're too mad, oh well now the better to finish you off!"

"What!" asked Regal who had just raised his head up from chopping the vegetables.

"Regal! No!" shouted a chef who had just leapt out and pushed Regal out of the way of the headband.

"Ah, how interesting… get him! Now!" said the chef as a beam shot out of the headband, aiming for the chef that saved Regal.

Two Dark Chefsstarted towalk into the room and started to grab for the chef.

**Wow, how interesting, who saved Regal, what did he save Regal from, why did he save Regal, who exactly is this guardian chef, and who are the two dark chefs that is grabbing for this mysterious savior? Read the next chappie to find out. And again plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Catch of the Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tales of Symphonia, except this fanfic.**

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 4. I really want to keep this fanfic, so for those of you who like it, but don't review, plz do. Plz follow my review rulz. Thanks.**

**_Chapter 4: The Catch of the Day!_**

"Regal!" yelled the man who tried to save Regal, but the two dark chefs that came into the scene had grabbed him.

But it was too late the beam had already hit Regal; it was too late to save a friend, a fellow chef. When the beam hit Regal, Regal was left standing still as if a rock, but he was not dead, nor unconscious. He was just stunned and paralyzed. The beam stopped and the guardian chef took his bandana off and blew on it to keep it cool.

"Ugh! Let me go!" said the chef that was trying to rescue Regal. He was struggling to break free and escape with Regal, but the two dark chefs had a very strong grip on him. He could only wait for what was going to happen next.

"There is no point… Ricktor, you shall meet your death soon enough, when I turn you in to Wrily." Said the guardian chef when he saw Ricktor, then he motioned one of the dark chef that was holding Ricktor, to grab Regal. "Now you," as he pointed to the one holding Ricktor, "Come with me to Lord Wrily, and you," as he pointed to the one holding Regal, "Go back to the base."

Then the dark chef who was holding Regal put him on his back, and as he grunted at how heavy he was he walked away. Now when Ricktor saw this a glint of realization appeared in his eyes, "So then, it is true?" said Ricktor mockingly.

Then as the guardian chef was about to walk away, he stopped dead in his track, along with the other two dark chefs, "...You found out, huh? Well that don't matter you will soon be dead soon anyway-"

"Not quite!" said Ricktor getting more eager to piss the guardian chef, "Because when I tell Lord Wrily-"

"You won't!" said the guarding chef as he interrupted him, in a very mad tone, "I mean," he clears his throat, "it doesn't matter, I will just kill you right here right now, and tell Wrily that you were killed by a landslide." Said the guardian chef as he showed a cooking knife in the air and looked like he was about to throw it at Ricktor' head.

"Ha!... You think so eh," said Ricktor as he held a free hand up in the air, and motioned for what seemed like an alarm, "Oh look what is this?" and the guardian chef was even more eager to just get his knife off of his hand, "Oops." Said Ricktor, as they all froze and heard the alarm sound.

Then the guardian chef stopped, "You know what I've wasted enough time already," said the he as he and the other two dark chefs all started to run away with Regal, leaving Ricktor on the ground. "At least I could still get one reward." Said the chef as he was running away.

"Stop right there!" echoed through the tunnels, then Ricktor started to get up. And then he began to run to where he heard the voice, to see what was going to happen. But as he was about to run he heard a door opening behind him and stopped as he heard a low and threatening voice speak to him.

"What's this…Hi Ricktor, nice seeing you here," said a tall and rather skinny dark chef wearing a tall chef hat, and wearing a blue dark chef outfit, but this time he had a chef hat with a crown on it as a logo, and this man looked very proud of himself. "So why are you here?" said he as he motioned two dark chefs beside him to grab Ricktor.

_Gosh I hate being held captive. _Thought Ricktor as he grew pretty irritated being grabbed the second time, "I came here to rescue the Chosen Chef."

"From what?"

"Not what? Who… I tried to save him from Ilune." Replied Ricktor who didn't care to respect Wrily or not, since he knew he would die soon.

"Don't speak to Lord Wrily like that!" said a dark chef that was holding Ricktor.

"It's okay." Said Wrily who was hiding how mad he really felt, "Hey, Ricktor don't get so mad, we're friends aren't we?" said Wrily as he was about to put his arm around Ricktor.

"Don't touch me, Wrily!" said Ricktor who knew exactly why Wrily was acting this way. Then Wrily walked away facing his back to Ricktor and changed personality.

"Fine… And it's _Lord_ Wrily" Said Wrily who got a bit irritated, "… :Look If you want to die right now, then fine, but…then again" as he held his hand on his chin pondering, "It would be better to make you suffer in jail first then kill you!"

Then a couple of shadows appeared, "Lord Wrily, we have brought the traitor and the Chosen Chef, what do you want us to…do…? Ricktor?" said a dark chef that was leading a couple of dark chefs holding Ilune and his two dark chefs' captive.

Then Wrily turned around and saw the paralyzed Regal, Ilune, and took a glance at Ricktor. He looked like he was about to start laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha… Hahahahahaha" as he laughed he looked up in the air, then hesitated, "What a catch this is." He then lowered his head, "One falied experiment, one traitor, and the new heir to the Wonder Chef. Ha! He died even faster than the previous Wonder Chef, took a wrong turn when you chose him Wonder Chef! HAHAHA!"

Then Ricktor looked at Wrily ignoring his laughing and in a confused look started to shake it off, "So you mean you knew?"

"Knew what? You mean that I knew that Ilune was a traitor and that you didn't only come back to save Regal but in reality to save yourself from my punishment by telling me that Ilune was a traitor, or in reality that he wasn't even on our side in the first place… Then yes I did know." Said Wrily.

"But…How?" said Ricktor very surprised and shocked.

"…" Wrily ignored Ricktor, "Enough, bring these three pathetic dark chefs to the jail cells, and separate them.

Then the dark chefs started to take Ricktor, Ilune the guardian chef, and Regal downstairs, through another door that was to the left of the door Wrily came out of, and to the cells.

"Curse you Wrily… Valentina will get you!" cursed Ilune as his voice echoed up to the kitchen an dinto the ears of Wrily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A lot is revealed here, but why is Ilune a traitor, and who is this Valentina person?**


	5. Chapter 5: Jail Break!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does.**

**Claimer: I own these characters: Ricktor, Ilune, Valentina, Wrily, Wreilia, but I share Dan with Namco, (remember Dan from chapter 2?). So far.**

**_Chapter 5: Jail Break!_**

Ricktor could only think of breaking free, but he soon stopped when he thought of one thing, and that what was the point of him breaking free there was too many Dark Chefs and he would be caught again.

As they were being carried down the long staircase to the jail cells Ricktor was looking from wall to wall and ceiling to ceiling since he had nothing else to do. He saw many rocks and lights lighting the way down. He also saw that there were only 5 dark chefs accompanying them down to the cells, so that they wouldn't try anything funny, since they each had whips and neither of them had any fighting moves, except for Regal. (Who was paralyzed.) So there was basically no way they could escape.

He also noticed something else and it was seeing Ilune who looked calmed, and not just the regular calm, but a sort of calm that was convincing. It was as if he was convinced to be calm and that there was no worry about what's been happening. Ricktor realized something when he saw his calmness, and that was what he said to Wrily right before he they got carried down to the jail cells. He didn't really understand what that meant, because Valentina was supposed to be on their side.

"You there!" said a dark chef to another who was sitting on a chair, asleep. He seemed to be the jailer.

"…Huh?" the jailer's eyes opened slowly since he was bored of no prisoners from such a long time, "Finally! Man you know it's really boring sitting here all day and looking after air?" said he with a grinning face.

"Take these pathetic chefs and hold them prisoner until Lord Wrily says otherwise." Then he threw all the prisoners in separate cells. Ricktor was to the right of Regal who was the right of Ilune and his goons. Then the five dark chefs left with a warning leaving everyone silent, as they listened to the jailer who started to whistle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Your Majesty?"_

"_Yes?" Said a high pitched voice from behind a throne, which turned around facing the messenger._

"_Ilune called." Said the messenger who held out his hand which was holding a piece of paper._

_The whole throne room grew silent as the little girl started to read the paper. Her eyes moved from left to right until they had stopped. Then she placed the paper back in the messenger's hands who bowed down to receive them. _

_Her hand moved up to her mouth like noblewomen and started to laugh lightly as she got up and started towards the window. She motioned her messenger to her and he followed earnestly._

"_Bring me… CANDY!"_

_And immediately the messenger ran out the throne room doors and minutes later the whole throne room was interrupted by the sudden noise from the door opening. And in came plates and trays full of sweets and desert, full of deliciously looking candy._

_MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!_

"… _Ah." Said the queen looking out the window with a piece of candy in her hands, it had a brown crust with a red cherry like flavored jelly in the middle. "Gustafson, this is wonderful."_

"_Thanks you my queen." Said the head chef who walked back into the kitchen with all the other chefs._

"_Now tell me who HE is?"_

_Nobody in the throne room said anything, since they didn't know who the girl was talking to, and who she was talking about._

"_Um… HE, my queen?" said the messenger._

"_The one following the Chosen Chef and the other losers… the one who picked up the Wonder Chef's recipe… The one who's working for Wrily and the others."_

_Then the messenger's eyes widened in realization._

"_Ah yes it's that half elf right… well, um… I'm sorry my queen we don't know who he is."_

"_Well… then you had better! I must know who that cute little biscuit is; you had better find out and report back. And… tell Ilune to get that boy to me!" Said the little girl who started to walk back to her throne, while trailing her long purplish pinkish reddish and beige gown._

_The messenger bowed and walked out the room in a very worried look on his face, if they didn't get his name. He had just reached the door and hesitated, as he turned around, "Doesn't Professor Remlock's research need Regal's Exsphere?"_

_The queen was surprised that the messenger was still in the room, she got a bit irritated, but she soon realized the words of the messenger and she quickly nodded. The messenger saw her nod and he hastily went out the room._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

BEEP-EEP!

"Whoa what the heck was that?" said Ricktor who was very alarmed at the sudden beeping. He was bored as heck staying in a jail cell with a paralyzed friend, and four losers (including the jailer) while twiddling his thumbs.

No one answered him.

TWEET!

"What the?" said Ricktor, wondering where all these weird sounds were coming from.

But he soon noticed that that was just a small swallow flying into the jail cell. The bird flew in with great precision, as if it was being controlled. It almost looked like it was a tamed bird, but it had no signs of being trained by anyone. It looked wild.

While looking at the bird, Ricktor wondered how a bird came in and why it's inside anyway. His answer was soon answered when he saw the swallow fly in one of the jail cell. It flew into Ilune's jail cell and landed on Ilune's shoulder and looked like it was feeding out of Ilune's ear started to place its beak into Ilune's ear.

"So, Valentina received the news eh?" said Ilune, while his ear moved away from the bird's beaks, who was trying to place its beak back into Ilune's ear, "Huh?... What's this… she wants me to do what… well if Her Majesty says so." Then the bird flew away knowing that its job was finished.

And from the great precision it once had, Ricktor saw the swallow fly out of the jail cell and crash into the wall and with a plop. The bird fell beak first down to the ground, and plummeted to death.

"HAHA!" said Ilune who looked at the swallow lay motionless on the ground, Well now Chosen Chef! It's time for you to fulfill your destiny."

Ricktor rather ignoring Ilune's words looked at the swallow and saw it dead. The swallow lay no life, and no breath, had reminded him of his cruelty to the bat he had killed before.

"Now what?" said Ricktor whose eyes soon took a different direction, as Ricktor's eyes was being blinded by the light. He turned to the left of him to see that Ilune's headband was on top of his head and in a shining fever as ever. It was the same glow it had before except this time it was blue.

Then with a sudden flash of light that had blinded the whole room, from the middle of it all was a dark blue and spreading out into the rest of the room into a light white.

The illuminated room soon dimmed down to its original colour and the atmosphere was interrupted by a voice that startled Ricktor.

"Where am I?"

Ricktor's hand moved up after the light had dimmed and with disbelief rubbed his eyes. And as his eyes had finally adjusted to the cell in front of him, he saw his friend. His hands moved back down. And Ricktor was about to ask if his friend remembered anything when he saw the jailer took out his keys and started to open the jail gates of Regal's and Ilune's.

"Now Ilune, It's time to go. And Regal we are breaking you free…oh yes and Ricktor you're coming too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quite intriguing eh? Well please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Working Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with Tales, except for the ones I have made up.**

**To everyone who has reviewed, thanks a bunch. Sorry, I haven't been updating for a long time, but I have been really busy, and as you can see, it took about a month for me just to update ToS Stars On Trial.**

**Hope you will enjoy this chappie, and plz review. Thanks!**

_**Tales of Cuisina**_

**_Chapter 6: Working Together._**

"Wait!"

The Jailer and Ilune stopped with an abrupt halt, motionless and patient, they awaited Ricktor's sudden burst of confusion.

"Agh!" Ilune's eyebrows rose, "This is so confusing!" Ilune turned around with a long and exasperated sigh. Ricktor's expression soon changed from confusion to fear.

"Ricktor, my buddy…" Ricktor froze as Ilune's hand placed itself on top of his shoulder, "We've known each other from the Dark Chef Training Program for years, and you still didn't get it did you?" Ricktor's eyes widened realizing something.

"So…I was right!" exclaimed Ricktor.

Ilune's head raised up to meet with Ricktor's eyes, "You didn't think, I was hired to become the guardian of this mother-fucking disgrace of the Dark-Chefs by that ass: Wrily, because I was a good chef…" Ilune motioned to move his glasses upward, "Or did you?' a sinister smile ran across Ilune's face, "Heh."

The laugh that ran across Ilune's face became allergic, because Ricktor began to have the same smile, "All that talk of you going to a Special Training Program, because of you're inability to cook a long time ago was actually true…" a hint of uncertainty came from Ricktor.

"Not…quite-"

"Wait, just one moment!" Both Ricktor and Ilune turned to where the voice came from.

"Gah!" was all Ilune could say due to the uneasy tension that was building, for he was too nervous to do anything else, because his throat was only a couple of length away from a shiny and pointy jagged end of a kitchen knife.

Everybody froze.

"Don't be hiding anything from me, Ilune," a hint of nervousness had came from the Jailer as he silently gulped, "Tell me the truth, who are you really?"

Even though a knife was right in front of Ilune's throat, he slowly turned around knowing that the Jailer wanted some answers, so he wouldn't kill him, not just yet.

"Lyle, calm down buddy…" Ilune had noticed that Lyle wasn't going to kill him, he was too scared of him, and he knew why, "Look, let's not go scaring our new friends…" his glasses flickered as revealing his eyes to look at Ricktor and Regal, "unless…you would want Wrily to succeed in killing off the last of the Wonder Chef's, now would you?" He motioned towards for the kitchen knife and without hesitation tried for lowering it, but soon realized that he shouldn't have done that.

Blood dripped from Ilune's hand, while retreating to the safety of Ilune's other hand for comfort. Lyle maintained his position pointing the knife at Ilune.

"I'm not your buddy…not unless you explain yourself."

The room was filled with tension. Ricktor and Regal could only watch as Ilune slowly got up from his position while clenching his left hand dripping with blood. No word, but only breaths of anxiety came out of everybody's mouths.

"…Heh." An evil smirk ran across of Ilune's face...

It was all too fast, in an instant Ilune was from clenching his left hand to a strangle-hold while grasping the kitchen knife from Lyle's hand and twisting his hand towards his throat.

The knife glittered as it reflected off of Ilune's glasses.

"You just don't understand now do you…" Ilune slowly moved the knife closer to Lyle's throat ensuring Lyle's resistance to a low ability, "_If we don't get Regal on our side, then our mission has failed, and I don't know about you, but if you want to get killed by a shrimp of a **girl**, then that's fine by me, but I'm not going to suffer punishment for something you made me do, got that! And if you continue to resist, I can and will kill you right here, I don't care, as long as we get Regal on our side."_ A long sigh was released from Lyle as the knife retreated and was soon handed into his possession.

Ricktor and Regal both continued to eye the situation not understand anything, but as much as they wanted to leave, then wanted answers.

"Now, where were _we_?" Ilune emphasized, knowing that Lyle wouldn't resist any further, "Ah, yes. We were about to leave now weren't we…Ah…" he paused, "sorry, from all that happened, you probably want answers right?" He turned around.

Slowly but surely Regal and Ricktor both nodded.

"I know it's all confusing but, Regal could you join us?" Now Ricktor was almost going to laugh and scoff at the fact that they wanted Regal to join them, but he soon realized what Ilune had said wasn't what he really had said, "You see, we are an organization called the Anti-Dark-Chef-Alliance, yet we look like the Dark Chefs for specific reasons that you should not know yet…"

"So…" Regal interrupted Ilune, "You are like the Renegades then?" if Ilune and the rest of them knew of the Desians, then they must know of the Renegades.

"As a matter of fact yes, we oppose the Dark Chefs…" Ilune paused to think, "Now, do you want to know why the Dark Chefs oppose the Wonder Chefs?"

"Now, isn't it that the Wonder Chefs and the Dark Chefs have a feud?"

"…Yes, but you see…" and Ilune went on to explaining that the Dark Chefs oppose the Wonder Chef, because of the first Wonder Chef who was the best chef in the world and it led to the forming of an organization that wanted to finally see the defeat of this little kid. This led to the Great Cook-Off, a cook off between the Wonder Chef and all the Dark Chef Alliance, but no one could rival up to his strength still, until a miraculous thing happened, a chef by the name of Wreilia challenged the Wonder Chef at the last moment. The Wonder Chef and Wreilia's cook-off had resulted in a tie. But to this day no one knows of the sudden disappearance of Wreilia and the Wonder Chef, but what they do know is this, their powers have all been stored in a container: the Wonder Chef's in an Exsphere, and Wreilia's in a the Recipe of Duhr. Then he explained how the Dark Chefs still struggled, because the Wonder Chef family stole the recipe and took the Exsphere and equipped the Exsphere onto their second child, thus causing the Dark Chefs thirst for stealing the recipe back and reviving their only hope for defeating the Wonder Chef. "You see, you weren't the Chosen One, because the most recent Wonder Chef chose you, but the Exsphere chose you, they had no relatives to choose from, but you…" Ilune sighed, "But, the chefs have no intention as to kill the Wonder Chef, because they have their principles, and they are the Chef Code of Honour, everybody keeps it when they become a chef, but I guess you already know that don't you. So we of the Anti-Dark Chef Alliance want to put a stop to this, because it has caused many chefs lives in the past, and we don't want it to happen anymore."

Then there was a long silence in the whole jail room. No one spoke anything, no one fidgeted.

"So, why do you need me?" asked Regal as he broke the silence.

_Swish!_

Ilune's eyes stared at the opening that led into the Jail Cells, "Well," he nodded at Lyle, "We can't explain here, we need you to come to our base where our queen will explain to you the details."

Ricktor took a glance at Regal while raising his right eyebrow in a confused look.

"Wait, why can't you tell us here?"

Ilune turned around, "Because-"

"We have a spy…" said Lyle walking out from the opening that led to the Jail Cells carrying a white haired, blue shirt wearing half-elf who was struggling to break free of his grasp.

"Genis?" Regal asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffie- **

**Man this was a tough chappie to write. Though I finally updated.**

**And man oh man, did I ever feel lazy writing the ending, so plz forgive me if it sucked.**


End file.
